A suspension system is the system of springs, shock absorbers and linkages that connects a vehicle to its wheels. A suspension system contributes to a vehicle's roadholding/handling and braking for good active safety, and driving pleasure, and keeping vehicle occupants comfortable and reasonably well isolated from road notice, bumps, and vibration, etc.